The Past, Present and Future
by Omerta1
Summary: The H X H characters are transfer to another world to help a very strange little girl. And in there they meet Kuroro that lived with women
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  
CHAPTER 1 - THE MEETING  
"Hey, Franklin!" Shalnark call his big friend.  
  
"What is it, Shalnark?"  
  
Shalnark approach Franklin and lower his voice "Do you know where Shizuku right now? She has been gone for two weeks since Pakunoda died"  
  
Franklin stare his friend "Why do you want to know, Shal?"  
  
"Nothing . I mean . The Chain User still out there ."  
  
"She's not a little girl, Shal. And remember she's one of The Spider. No need to worry"  
  
"Why do you care so much about Shizuku anyway?" suddenly Machi's head show up behind Franklin's back.  
  
"That's HE'S job, not you" Machi pointed Franklin. "Do you have a crush on her, Shal?" Machi grinned.  
  
"Me?" Shalnark blushed. "She's my friend, why I can't ask where she is"  
  
"She said that she wanted to meet her family" Franklin said.  
  
"Family?" Shalnark and Machi startled.  
  
"Shizuku told me she has an older sister and a twin brother" Franklin continues, "Her mother died when she was twelve. She runaway because she's feels guilty"  
  
"Why?" Machi asked.  
  
"Her mother died when she tried to protect Shizuku from her father. He wanted to kill Shizuku"  
  
"WHAT?? A father wants to kill his own daughter?" Machi screams. All Ryodan members stare at her.  
  
"Who wants to kill who?" Phinx asked. The others now stand near Franklin, Shalnark and Machi.  
  
"Shizuku's father wanted to kill her when she was twelve," Shalnark tells them.  
  
"Poor Shizuku" Kurotopi said.  
  
"So ." Machi glare at Franklin, her hands on her hip. "Did Shizuku tell you why?"  
  
"Yes" Franklin gaze his friends, "She said because her family can't have twin, they'll bring bad luck for the family. If they are, they will kill the baby with less power or the one with power that has not awakened yet".  
  
"And her twin brother is more powerful than her so they had to kill her?" Nobunaga asked. Franklin nodded.  
  
"But why she's still alive until twelve years old?" Feitan turn.  
  
"Because of her twin brother. He started to cry when they try to kill Shizuku. That's why she's still alive until seven. Her twin needs her and she needs him. They depend on each other. But her father doesn't like it and he tried to kill her"  
  
"Poor Shizuku" Kurotopi said once again.  
  
"After her mother died, she went from home and she's end up with us," Franklin said with sadness in his voice. All of them stay silence for a moment.  
  
"It's funny you know". They stare Franklin with question in their eyes.  
  
"Shizuku always forget everything, right?" His friends nodded.  
  
"But she remember her childhood very clear, like it's happen not so long ago" a smile appear in his face. "Maybe because it's the happiest moment for her, with her family, the people who loves her"  
  
"One day she told me that our leader looks like her twin brother and sometime Pakunoda and Machi act like her sister. That's way she remain with us"  
  
"Now that Dancho and Paku gone, she leave us?" Feitan start to angry.  
  
"Relax Feitan. She said that she would come back soon. She just want to know how her family right now"  
  
"But it had been two weeks!" Machi raise her voice.  
  
"Maybe The Chain User catch her" Shalnark and Phinx said in unison.  
  
"I doubt it" Franklin shakes his head.  
  
Nobunaga grinned "Or . maybe she forget where the headquarter is".  
  
Shalnark moves his legs.  
  
"Where are you going, Shal?" ask Machi.  
  
"Find some air"  
  
"I think you want to find Shizuku" Machi teased. Her grin becomes wider when Shalnark blushed.  
  
"Good idea, Shal!" Franklin gets up. "I'll come with you"  
~~~~~  
"Can we go back now?" ask Feitan. "We've been search Shizuku for three days and there's no sign of her. I'm tired".  
  
"Me too" Nobunaga said and Phinx agree with him.  
  
"Nobody said you has to follow us" Machi glare at them.  
  
"Yeah, you can stay in the headquarter with the other" Shalnark added.  
  
Franklin just sighs. He walks in to dark alley and he's stop in front of it. He's friends still argue but they followed him.  
  
"What is it, Franklin?"  
~~~~~  
"Common' Kurapika!" Killua and Gon begged the blonde "Please buy us some candies, please"  
  
"I've already buy you ice cream" Kurapika wave his hand and walk into dark alley. "To many candies not good for your teeth, you know" Killua and Gon pout.  
  
"Kurapika, that's not the way to the hotel" Senritsu said.  
  
"It's a shortcut".  
  
"I don't like in here" Gon said "It's creepy"  
  
"You're right. Even in the daylight, this alley still dark" Killua added.  
  
"There's six people in the end of the alley," Senritsu said.  
  
"Maybe they just like us" Kurapika still walk.  
  
"I don't know, Kurapika. I've heard their heart beat somewhere before"  
  
"Of course you did" Kurapika stop walking. Six members of Geneiryodan stood before them.  
  
"Well . well . what we have here" Nobunaga takes out his samurai. "The Chain User and friends"  
  
"Spiders" Kurapika hissed.  
  
Nobunaga look at Gon and Killua "Have you decided to join us yet?" Both of them stuck their tongue.  
  
"Little rascals!!" Nobunaga mad.  
  
Kurapika's chain starts to move in front of them. The six spiders move back. Both side ready to attack. Suddenly a bright light appears between them. The light was dazzling so they have to cover their eyes.  
  
"Help ."  
  
The ten of them open their eyes. Their eyes widen in shock. A small girl stands between them. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Gon kneels in front of her. "Why do you cry little girl?"  
  
"They hurt my mommy" her blue eyes look at Gon.  
  
"Who's hurt her?" ask Franklin. The biggest man in Geneiryodan kneels beside Gon.  
  
"Please help her .." The little girl cried.  
  
"Please . you have to help my mommy," the girl begged to Gon and Franklin. Her right hand held Gon's hand and the other held Franklin's.  
  
"We will," Gon and Franklin said in unison.  
  
She smiles "Really?"  
  
Both of them nodded. "Gon .what are you doing?" Kurapika hissed. The blonde and Killua stay in their place. They still watch the Spiders with cautious.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Franklin?" Feitan approach his big friend.  
  
"You must follow the lights to save her" a staff appears in the girl's hand. It was pink and had a silver crystal in the top. She moved the pink staff and the crystal starts to glow. Like before, the lights so dazzling. All of them shut their eyes. They cried when the ground beneath them disappears and they begin to fall.  
~~~~~  
"Hey!! Get your big feet from my mouth!!" Nobunaga shout.  
  
"Ouch!!" Gon cried. "Who's bitten my hands?"  
  
"Get off from my body!!" Machi scream.  
  
"Franklin, please take your hand from my neck" Shalnark asked, "I can't breathe"  
  
"That's not my hands, Shal" Franklin said, "The spiky rascal sits in my hands. Common you little boy . get up"  
  
"I can't" Gon said, "Someone is in top of me too. Who are you? Gosh, you're heavy". The person in top of Gon gets up and glares at him. When the boy saw the person, he screamed.  
  
Everybody cover his or her ears. "Oh, my god Gon. My ears hurt" Senritsu cried.  
  
"Why do you have to shout out loud? People gonna think you see ghost in the middle of the day" Kurapika said.  
  
"He did" a woman voice.  
  
"I know that voice," Phinx said. His voice trembled.  
  
"Pakunoda" Senritsu covers her mouth. Her eyes widen in shocked.  
  
All of them get up and stunned. Pakunoda and Ubogin stand in front of them. "Nobunaga, my friend!!" Ubogin cried. He hugs the samurai but Nobunaga doesn't respond.  
  
"Are we dead yet?" Killua asked. "Is this hell?" The ex-assassin looked at Pakunoda and Ubogin "You've already kill them right, Kurapika?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I can't believe it!!" Machi cried, "We're dead!!"  
  
"And we killed by a little girl" Feitan hissed. "The Spider killed by a little girl"  
  
"I don't think we're dead," Senritsu said. "I still can hear your heartbeat, all of you. Even Pakunoda and Ubogin".  
  
"But why they're here?" Killua asked.  
  
"Someone sent us here" Pakunoda answered.  
  
"A little girl want us to help her parent," said Ubogin.  
  
"A little girl?" the ten asked in unison.  
  
"Is the girl's hair has an awkward style?" asked Gon "Like some kind of cone in hear head and she has pink hair?" Ubogin nodded.  
  
"We've met her before" Franklin said, "She said someone hurt her mother. She asked us to help her"  
  
"Does she has a pink staff with a silver crystal on the top?" asked Pakunoda.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Someone is coming here" Senritsu looked at the bush behind Pakunoda "She comes from there"  
  
"Let's hide" Shalnark said.  
  
"Why?" Phinx and Killua asked.  
  
"Because we don't know who's coming and we don't know where we are, we have to be careful" Kurapika answered their question. And they all hide.  
  
They wait for a moment and look at the bush that Senritsu had pointed. A little girl comes out from it. She has short black hair and wears a purple dress. She's look like about six years old. Two cats follow her, black and white. The cats had a yellow crescent in their head.  
  
"Oh, my god" Killua whispered. Gon look at his best friend "What is it, Killua?"  
  
"She looks like my sister Karuto" Killua.  
  
"Are you sure she's not your sister?"  
  
"Of course. My sister older than her."  
  
"Luna, Artemis come here," the girl said to the cats. "I think . I lost my ball in there. Please help me find it," She pointed to the bushes where Killua and Gon hide. The black cat runs to the bushes.  
  
"Shit!" Killua cursed when the black cat saw them. It looks at them and run back to girl.  
  
"Who's there?" asked the little girl. Killua and Gon look at each other before they come out from the bushes. The two cats stand in front of her, try to protect her from them.  
  
She doesn't look shocked. She just glare at them with her big purple eyes "What are you doing in my garden?" The two didn't answer; they just stare at the girl.  
  
'This girl is weird. She doesn't afraid of stranger like us' Killua thought.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you that it's rude to stare?" the little girl looks annoyed.  
  
"I don't have mother," Gon said. She looked at Gon, her eyes softened "Poor you . I have two"  
  
"How come you have two mothers?" Killua asked.  
  
"Both of you have not answer my question. Answer my question first and I'll answer yours"  
  
"I'm sorry. We don't mean to enter your garden without permission. We kind of lost" Gon said.  
  
"Lost? How come?"  
  
"Hey!!" now Killua annoyed "We answer your question, now it's your turn"  
  
"I have two mothers that's all I know" the little girl smirk.  
  
Killua really annoyed. "That's not answer"  
  
"Calm down, Killua. She's just a little girl" Gon patted his friend's shoulder.  
  
"But Gon she's really annoying"  
  
Hotaru smiled. "So your name is Killua" She pointed the silver haired boy "And you are Gon"  
  
"I'm Gon Freecs and this is my best friend Killua Zoldick"  
  
"I'm Hotaru Tomoe" the girl bends.  
  
Gon and Killua look at each other. "Please forgive Killua rudeness. Is this your ball?" Gon's hand holds a purple ball.  
  
"My ball!! You found it!!" Hotaru screamed with joy, she moved closer to Gon. The spiky haired hunter gives her the ball.  
  
"Thank you" Hotaru bends. Gon and Killua smile to see Hotaru's reaction.  
  
"So . you really didn't know how come you have two mothers?" Killua asked once again. Hotaru shake her head.  
  
"What about yours?" Hotaru asked Gon. Before Gon answer the question, a man voice heard.  
  
"Hotaru!!"  
  
"That's my father" Hotaru said and screamed "Over here, Papa!!"  
  
A young man appears from the bushes where Hotaru had come. He wears a black shirt and faded jeans. Gon and Killua shocked when they saw his face.  
  
It's Kuroro Ruciful.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. 2 The Pretty Soldiers

CHAPTER 2 - ROYAL FAMILY  
Gon and Killua moved back when Hotaru's father approach them. He is definitely looked like Geneiryodan leader but with no tattoo on his forehead.  
  
"Who's your friends, Firefly?" ask the man.  
  
"Kuroro-Papa, let me introduce you" Hotaru dragged her father closer to her new friends. Gon and Killua look at each other when they heard Hotaru called him Kuroro.  
  
"This my new friend. The spiky haired is Gon Freecs and the silver one is Killua Zoldick" Hotaru pointed them. "This is my father Kuroro Tomoe"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Kuroro smiled.  
  
Gon and Killua still stunned on their place. Hotaru lift her left eyebrow. Gon saw that and reply "Nice to meet you too, Sir" then he and Killua bend.  
  
"Where do you meet them, Hotaru?"  
  
"Yesterday, in the park" Hotaru lied "They really nice, they help me to search my ball". Kuroro kneel beside his daughter. The black cat jumps to his right shoulder. "Oh, hello Luna" He petted the black cat.  
  
Hotaru squeals when she saw the cats. It's like she didn't remember that the cats were there. The black cat glares at her.  
  
The white cat tries to attract Kuroro's attention too. He's scratched his jeans and stop when he looks at him. "Artemis ." He petted the white cat too.  
  
"Let's go home, Hotaru. It's almost lunch time"  
  
Hotaru glace at the two boys then her father. "Papa, can I invite my friends to lunch?" Kuroro lift his left eyebrow just like Hotaru did before.  
  
"Please ..." She begged. Kuroro smiles "Of course you can" Hotaru smile.  
  
"Come with me" Hotaru drags her new friends to the house. Artemis runs behind them.  
  
"Is it alright to let her be friends with them?" ask a woman voice.  
  
Kuroro looks at the black cat on his shoulder. "You don't like them, Luna?"  
  
"She lied, you know"  
  
"I know"  
  
"They just met here. They hide behind that bushes," Luna pointed.  
  
Kuroro look at the place that Luna had pointed. "She never had friends beside us. I don't think it's good for her. She needs a friend around her age not a bunch of adults"  
  
"Aren't they too old for her?"  
  
"But they still kids, Luna" Kuroro sighed. "Let's not talk about it okay?" The black cat nodded.  
  
"What's for lunch?" Luna asked "I'm hungry". Kuroro laugh.  
~~~~~  
"Is that cat talk or I just imagine it?" Ubogin asked when Kuroro left.  
  
"Yes and no" Nobunaga said. "Is he really our Dancho?"  
  
"Yes, he is" Pakunoda said. She glances at Senritsu "Is he?"  
  
"He has the same heartbeat as your Dancho's"  
  
"But why he doesn't have tattoo on his forehead?" Feitan turn. "And why he doesn't recognize that boys?"  
  
"Maybe he just pretend not to know them," Machi said.  
  
"Hey, where are the Chain User and Shalnark?" Phinx look around. The two handsome young men were gone. They've already followed Kuroro.  
  
Nobunaga cursed, "Kurapika is going to kill Dancho" then he and rest of them follow the two. They walk in silent but still have their guard on. They stop when they see Kurapika and Shalnark kneel in the rose bushes watching a big house. Shalnark look behind and see his friends. He waves his hand to tell them to do what he did.  
~~~~~  
Killua and Gon walk behind Hotaru and Artemis, the white cat, to a big white house with beautiful garden full of roses in many colors. There's a gazebo in the middle of the garden. A woman sits in there. She gets up from her seat when she sees them.  
  
"Who are they, Hotaru?"  
  
"Setsuna-Mama, they are my new friends Gon Freecs and Killua Zoldick" Hotaru introduce them "This is my mother, Setsuna"  
  
She is the most beautiful woman that Gon and Killua ever saw. She has a long dark green hair, tan skin and . scarlet eyes. Her face becomes more beautiful when she smile at them. "Hello"  
  
"Setsuna-Mama, I invite them to lunch with us" Hotaru said, "Where is Michiru-Mama?"  
  
"She still in the kitchen" Setsuna said, "Ah, there she is"  
  
A beautiful woman with wavy green hair walks to the gazebo. She is carrying a basket full of food.  
  
"Are we going to picnic lunch?" Hotaru ask her. Michiru nodded then she looks at the new faces. "Are they your friends, Firefly?"  
  
"Yes, Michiru-Mama. I invite them to lunch with us. Kuroro-Papa said it's okay. This is Gon Freecs and Killua Zoldick."  
  
"Hello" the two boys said when Michiru smiles at them.  
  
"Where is Kuroro?"  
  
"I'm here" Kuroro appears from the rose bushes. Luna sits on his right shoulder. "So, what's for lunch? And why you put the food in the basket?"  
  
"We are going to picnic lunch, Kuroro-Papa" Hotaru jumps to Kuroro embrace.  
  
"In here?"  
  
"No. We lunch near the lake, Mako and Rei are already there," Setsuna said, "Ami and Mina have not arrive from campus"  
  
They walk to lake behind the house. Two girls are already waiting for them. Hotaru introduce Gon and Killua to them. Makoto Kino and Rei Hino. Both of them are pretty. Mako is tall, green eyed with wavy brown hair that pulled into a high ponytail. Rei has a long dark hair, her eyes are violet like Hotaru's.  
  
Makoto is very friendly like Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna. They ask a lot of things to the boys. Gon and Killua tell about them, but didn't mention about Gon being a hunter, the Zoldick family being assassin and Geneiryodan.  
  
"So, you went from home to accompany Gon to find his father?" ask Makoto to Killua. He nodded.  
  
"You have a very good friend, Gon" Michiru smile to the spiky haired boy. Gon smiles at her then to Killua 'Yes, I have. Killua is one of my best friends in the world"  
  
"You have another friends then?" Rei asked suddenly. She and Kuroro stay silent and listen to their conversation from the beginning.  
  
"Yes, I have two other friends. Kurapika and Leorio." Gon answered "Oh, and I have another one . Senritsu."  
  
"You have only three friends beside Killua?" ask Kuroro "Not ten?", he smiles when he saw Gon's eyes widen.  
  
"You knew" Killua said "From when?"  
  
"Since we first met in the wood. Your friends are watching behind the trees and they followed me." He gets up from his seat, so the rest of them. The women look around with cautious.  
  
"Hey, you! . Come out from your hide" Makoto shouts.  
  
Kurapika walks out from his hide. The blonde glares at Kuroro that surrounded by four young women. Gon and Killua have already moved from them and walk to Kurapika and Senritsu.  
  
"GET OUT FROM THAT BUSHES" Rei screamed.  
  
The Geneiryodan members look at each other before they come out from their hide. They stand a couple feet away from Kurapika. "Dancho . It's nice to see you again," Shalnark said to Kuroro.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" Kuroro asked.  
  
"Of course I did"  
  
"I think you've mistaken. I'm not your Dancho. I don't even know you"  
  
"You liar!!" Kurapika attack Kuroro with his chain. His friends try to stop him but it's to late.  
  
"Venus Chain and Beauty Shock" a golden chain twist Kurapika's chain.  
  
Two young women clad in very short sailor suit stand in front of Kuroro. One of them has short blue hair, blue sailor suit and blue glasses. The other is blonde with yellow suit. She holds the golden chain.  
  
"Who are you?" Kurapika asked.  
  
"I should ask that" the blonde girl glares at him "Why did you attack my friends?"  
  
"They think Kuroro is somebody else" Rei said.  
  
The blonde girl sent Kurapika a death glare.  
  
"He is my enemy" Kurapika said.  
  
"He doesn't know you. He doesn't even meet you before how come he became your enemy" Makoto furious.  
  
"I think this is just misunderstanding. Let him go, Venus" Kuroro said to the blonde girl.  
  
"No way" the girl answered.  
  
"Venus ." Kuroro sighed. "Don't be stubborn"  
  
"Hey, he tried to attack you!! I'm not going to let him go" the blonde girl that called Venus pulls her golden chain. She is very strong that make Kurapika almost pull forward.  
  
"Venus . be careful" the blue haired girl said.  
  
"It's easy, Mercury"  
  
"They're human." Mercury said. "But not ordinary human"  
  
"What do you mean, Mercury?" Makoto asked.  
  
Mercury holds her right earring and the blue glasses disappear. "They have very strong aura and energy. All of them, especially him" Mercury pointed Kurapika.  
  
"Gon, why did your friend attack my father?" Hotaru move forward. "My father didn't anything wrong"  
  
Makoto try to pull her back but she not fast enough. A woman in black suit has already take Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru!!" Setsuna and Michiru cried.  
  
"Let her go, Pakunoda" Gon and Kurapika shouted.  
  
Pakunoda ignore them "Tell me what you know, little girl" Hotaru cries when Pakunoda touch her cheek.  
  
"Get your hands off my daughter!!" Kuroro shouted. Pakunoda startled. She looks at Kuroro that looks furious.  
  
"How dare you touch her" from Kuroro's hand appears a ball of white light then it changes into a sword.  
  
Pakunoda looks very scared when she saw the sword and so the rest of Geneiryodan members. Pakunoda release Hotaru. The little girl runs to Setsuna embrace.  
  
"You're not dead" Gon said. "Are you suppose to be dead if you use your power?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Gon" Kuroro said. "Like I said before, I'm not the person you've meant, I never met you before until this day"  
  
"You lied" Kurapika hissed. "You are Kuroro Ruciful the leader of Geneiryodan"  
  
"He is not, Kurapika" Pakunoda said. "I saw him on the girl's memories. He is not our Dancho."  
  
Pakunoda looks at the young women and Kuroro "I'm sorry for bothering you, Prince and Princesses"  
  
"Prince and Princesses??" her friends confused, so Kurapika and his friends.  
  
"How do you know?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I can see people's memory just by touching them. I know all about you from Hotaru's memory . Setsuna Meio" Pakunoda smiles when she saw Setsuna's eyes widen.  
  
"You are the Princess of Pluto and Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Dimension and Time. The second strongest next to her," Pakunoda pointed Hotaru "Hotaru Tomoe the Princess of Saturn and Sailor Saturn, Soldier of Death, Destruction and Rebirth. The strongest soldier from all the pretty soldiers that guard Serenity, Princess of the Moon." Pakunoda continued.  
  
Pakunoda glances at Michiru "You are Michiru Kaio, Princess of Neptune and Sailor Neptune, goddess of the sea. You, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn and Haruka Tenou, the Princess of Uranus and Sailor Uranus, Soldier of the Sky are the Outer Scouts"  
  
"The four of you are the Inner Scouts" Pakunoda said to Rei, Mako, Venus and Mercury. "Sailor Mercury or Ami Mizuno, the Princess of Mercury who has power of water and ice. Rei Hino is Sailor Mars and Princess of Mars, the Soldier of Fire and War. Makoto Kino is Sailor Jupiter and Princess of Jupiter who controls thunder and storm. The leader of pretty soldiers is Sailor Venus and Princess of Venus or Minako Aino, Soldier of Love and Passions."  
  
"You are Lantis, the second in command after Selenity, Queen of the Moon Kingdom." Pakunoda said to Kuroro. "You are the pretty soldiers teacher as well."  
  
"So now you know all about us. There's nothing to hide anymore and do you know anything else?" Venus transform to Minako Aino, so did Mercury.  
  
"Just from Hotaru's memory. You have founded the Earth Prince, Endimion and his four General but you haven't found your princess yet. After she defeated your last enemy Sailor Chaos, all of you are reborn again. But until now you never meet your princess."  
  
"And now it's your turn" Setsuna said "Who are you and where do you come from?"  
  
"My name is Pakunoda and this is my friends" she introduce all of friends.  
  
Gon step forward "They are my friends Kurapika and Senritsu that I told you earlier" Senritsu greets them and Kurapika just nodded. Then Gon tells them what really happen to them.  
  
"Michiru!!" a man voice heard. They look at the house. A man stands in the second floor balcony. "Your students has arrived"  
  
"Oh, my god. I forgot" Michiru said, "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost two" Kuroro said "Hotaru go with your mother to practice"  
  
The two walk to the house as the man who called Michiru come. He is a handsome young man with short black hair.  
  
"You're late" Setsuna said to him. The young man smile. His handsome face looks tired.  
  
"Hard work at the hospital?" Kuroro smiles at him.  
  
"You bet" he said then he looks at the new faces around him. "I don't know that we are going to have guests". Then he realizes the tension around them. "What's going on? And who are they?"  
  
"Nice to meet you, Prince Endimion or . I can say . Mamoru Chiba" a woman in black suit greets him. His eyes widen.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" He glares at her.  
  
Ami holds Mamoru's shoulder. "Can anyone please tell me what the hell is going here? Ami?" he glance at her.  
  
"It's kinda complicated, Mamoru" Mina said and she tells him everything.  
  
"And you believe them?" Mamoru asked to his friends. "Setsuna? Kuro?" he glances at the two then to Rei "Do you believe them, Rei?"  
  
"I don't know, Mamoru" Rei said "She knows everything and about the girl ."  
  
"You knew the little girl, right?" Pakunoda asked. "She's your future daughter," she said to Mamoru. All of them silence for a moment.  
  
"Do you feels anything bad from the time gate, Setsuna?" Mamoru asked breaking the silence. The young woman shakes her head.  
  
"Me too" Rei said "I never had another vision since six months ago"  
  
"Me neither" Mamoru said.  
  
"I'm going to check the Time Gate" Setsuna said before her body disappears with lights.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
